


Strawberry Chapstick

by violetviruss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Bisexuality, Fluff, Highschool AU, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, M/M, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetviruss/pseuds/violetviruss
Summary: Sapnap stares at him, almost quizzically. "Wha-" Sapnap grabs his collar and kisses him. Karl's nerves are on fire, but he is genuinely happy, he kisses back, and realizes something,
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Strawberry Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valorized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorized/gifts).



> this is just a karlnap fic i wrote in like 20 mins on impulse so, if u find any errors in grammar or anything feel free to lmk <3

# Strawberry Chapstick

**a karlnap fluff fic**

* * *

Karl walked into the front doors of his hometowns high school, his brown hair a fluffy mess. He strides into first period and is met by an energetic Quackity. "Yo Jacobs," He calls out. It earns them quite a few dirty glances, it is 7 in the morning after all. Quackity starts talking about something, but someone else catches Karl's attention. Sapnap is conversing with Dream in the back of the classroom. His posture looks carefree, and you would think nothing of it, but what really catches his eye is the embroidered bracelet laced across Sapnap's wrist. It was patterned with three colors, pink, purple, and blue. It was a symbol of pride. Why was this distracting him now? Sapnap has wore that bracelet everyday for years. His eyes drifted down to his hands, and he realized just how big they were. "Hey, Jacobs are you even listening?" His eyes snap back to Quackity. "You've been making puppy eyes at Sap over there for the last five minutes." "I was not." Karl replied, defensiveness creeping into his voice, "His bracelet just caught my eye." "Mhm, sure." Quackity gave him a look. Their interaction was interrupted by the bell, signaling class was starting.

Karl is sitting alone, waiting for the rest of his table to show up when all of a sudden he hears someone sit down. He looks up and sees Sapnap. Sitting right in front of him. With no one else at the table. Karl tenses. "Hey," Sap says casually. Karl gives a little wave. "So I was wondering if you uh, wanted to do the planet project thing uh together, like be partners or something?" Sapnap says, stumbling over his words. "Oh, sure!, I was sure you were gonna partner with Dream though," Karl says. " Yeah, me too, he partnered with George though, and then asked Quackity to be their third partner. I'm not sure what he was thinking." Karl giggles at that, and his eyes wander back to the bracelet resting on Sap's wrist. His eyes don't get to stay there for long because Quackity and Dream show up, and they fall back into the familiar pattern of platonic flirting and lighthearted jokes.

The next day, Sapnap and Karl decide to meet at 3:30, after school. Karl is nervous and he can't figure out why. "I'm all jittery." he says to Quackity. "I don't know what's going on." "Oh my god, Karl do you actually think I'm dumb? I see the way you look at him, and how he can distract you from anything. Karl, you have a crush on Sapnap." Karl can feel himself flushing, and tries to retort, but is at a loss for words. He glances across the room and studies the white bandana that is tied under Sapnap's hair every day. "I don't know," He finally manages to get out. "Well I do know." Quackity says with a stern look on his face. Around that time Dream catches Karl staring and waves, causing Sapnap to turn around and wave as well. Sapnap gets a goofy grin as soon as he sees Karl. But of course he is oblivious to the fact, and almost melts in the place he is standing.

Sapnap shows up at Karl's house the next day, with his backpack slung lazily across his shoulders. "Hey so my mom made us cookies because I told her you were coming over to work on our project and bought a bunch of different supplies to build the whole solar system, she can be a little extra sometimes but I love her ya know..." Karl trails off. He's rambling. Sapnap gives him a small smile and sees Mrs. Jacobs. "Hey Mrs. Jacobs!" "Oh hello hello! Why don't you have some cookies, and relax for a little with Karl? You know you guys have all night to work on your project, watch some tv before you guys start, it will help you gather ideas." Neither of them had time to object before Mrs. Jacobs was corralling them towards the couch. "Ill be in my room if you need me boys." And with that she was gone. "I am so sorry-" Karl starts. "No, don't be, she seems great," Sapnap laughs. They turn on something on the tv, but neither of them really seem to be paying attention, and Karl is suddenly conscious of how close they are sitting. They stay like that for a good 5 minutes, before Karl decides to say something. "So, uh, what do you think of the project huh? I like that we get to use our creative abilities and stuff.." Sapnap stares at him, almost quizzically. "Wha-" Sapnap grabs his collar and kisses him. Karl's nerves are on fire, but he is genuinely happy, he kisses back, and realizes something. He tastes like strawberry chapstick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D. This is my first ever fic, so I really hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
